


John and Sherlock, in Over Their 'Ahem' Heads

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: - developing, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry John, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clover clamps, Collars, Cuffs, Dehumanization, Dom Irene Adler, Dom John, Dom/sub, E-stim, Edging, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kneeling, Leather Kink, Light Angst, Lying Sherlock, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Nipple Clamps, Pegging, Rating for later chapters, Riding Crops, Showers, Sounding, Spanking, Spooning, St. Andrew's Cross, Sub Kate, Sub Sherlock Holmes, corner time, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a case at a BDSM club. Neither he nor John has experience with anything except vanilla sex and John refuses to go to the club because they are both ignorant as to how to behave. Sherlock comes up with a plan to fix that, a plan involving Irene Adler.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What?" John asked, not sure he had heard correctly.

"We'll be going undercover at a BDSM club," Sherlock repeated, his voice full of exasperation.

"Nope," John countered. "It's not going to happen."

"But, John..."

"Sherlock, I love you. I would do anything for you, but I won't do that." John crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, his entire body radiating conviction.

The detective shook his head. "You're being absurd. The killer obviously frequents Abandon, all of the victims have been patrons there. Based on his pattern, I have five weeks before he commits another murder. I need to infiltrate the club so I can identify the killer before he strikes again."

"Then go in as an employee, a bartender. I'm sure the owner would be glad to help you eliminate a predator among his clientele." It was a quite reasonable suggestion, John thought.

Sherlock stood and started pacing. "No. I can't be certain the owner isn't the killer."

John stood and went to put his empty mug in the sink. "Look, Sherlock, unless you've been holding back with me, neither of us know anything about being a Dom or a sub. We wouldn't blend in."

Sherlock, who had followed him into the kitchen, frowned. "A what or a what?"

The doctor laughed and turned to look at Sherlock, leaning back against the counter. "Just what do you think a BDSM club is?"

"A sex club, obviously." The detective shrugged. "People go there, mingle, go back to private rooms and shag."

"You haven't even bothered to Google it." John ran a hand through his grey-blond hair. "You go do that, okay, Babe."

Sherlock pulled out his phone, his fingers dancing over the screen. "Oh," he gasped, blushing. "Perhaps you're right." He turned and fled the kitchen.

* * *

Two days later, John was working on his blog when Sherlock waltzed throught the door into the flat. The detective took off his scarf and coat and placed them on the hook by the door with a flourish. "I found a solution to our problem."

"Which problem might that be?" The doctor didn't even look up, just kept pecking away at his blog.

"The case at Abandon." Sherlock threw himself down on the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "I've done my research. We have an appointment in an hour with someone who will teach us the basics that we need to know to move around at the club without suspicion. She's even going to provide us with suitable props."

John snapped his laptop shut. "I've told you no already. What part of that didn't penetrate your thick skull?"

"Your refusal was based on the fact that we are both ignorant of how to behave as a sub or a Dom and simple embarrassment. That first issue can be remedied. If you refuse, we can wait for the body count to become high enough that your sense of responsibility overrides your ridiculous embarrassment." Sherlock smirked. "So, what will it be, John? How many people have to die before you agree to help me?"

The doctor, defeated, dropped his face to his hands. "Who have you found to teach us all this... stuff?"

"Irene Adler. The Woman."


	2. Chapter 2

John waited, with a sense of deja vú, until Kate had left him alone in the parlour with Sherlock to put up one last feeble protest. "This is ridiculous," he hissed, taking a step towards the detective. He cut his hand through the air. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this. I don't know why I let you talk me into anything. I must be stark raving mad. That's it." The doctor jutted his chin out and nodded. "They should just section me now."

"Oh, that would be such a shame," Irene said from the parlour doorway. She was dressed in a dark suit and had her hair up, giving her face that sharp severe look she so obviously loved. "I have plans for you, Doctor Watson."

John rolled his eyes, then he started towards the door, even though it meant he would have to push his way passed Irene.

"Don't take it that way, Doctor. John." She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, but she was looking at Sherlock. The Dominatrix leaned in close and whispered to the doctor, "He needs a firm hand, doesn't he? I intend to show you how to provide it."

"Me the Dom?" John pulled back and looked at Irene. "I'm here because... because he bullied me into it."

Irene threw her head back and laughed. "All the more reason for you to be the Dom, to balance out your dynamic as a couple."

Finally turning to see Sherlock's reaction to Irene's proclamation, John found that the detective had apparently shut down, his brain going offline.

Irene walked across the room and placed a hand against Sherlock's cheek. "I love it when he does that. I can't wait to see you make him fly in subspace."

The detective blinked and pulled away from her touch, stepping towards John instinctively as if for protection.

"See what I mean, John. He's looking to you to save him from me." The Dominatrix sat, crossing her legs. Her voice went all business like. "It's either John as Dom and Sherlock as sub, or we don't do this. So make up your minds now, boys."

John pulled his boyfriend to a far corner and pulled his head down so they could talk quietly without being overheard. "If this is what you want, I'll do it." The doctor swallowed hard. "But if you change your mind at any point, you have to let me know. We'll walk out that door and never look back. To hell with the case."

Taking a deep breath, Sherlock nodded. "I know you'll put me first, John. You always have. That's why I trust you to do this for me."

The doctor nodded. "Alright." He pressed a kiss to Sherlock's lips, then backed away.

"We agree to your conditions," Sherlock announced.

"No." Irene stood and walked to a window to look out. After a moment, she turned around to look at John. "Sub's aren't allowed to speak in this house unless they have been given permission."

John smiled a bit dangerously. "We agree to your conditions..."

"Call me Irene." The Dominatrix walked over and looked Sherlock over from head to toe. "And have your sub strip, please. He won't be wearing clothes for the next three days."

Since they were doing this, John didn't hesitate. "You heard the woman. Strip. And don't just pile your clothes on the floor, fold them up neatly."

Irene smiled in appproval as she watched Sherlock's pale form be revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Irene forced her gaze from Sherlock's body and turned her full attention back to John. "There are other reasons for you to be the Dom, of course. I can see right through you both, your kinks, your desires." She crossed the room to stand in front of the doctor, a lioness on the prowl. "There's nothing wrong with kinks, you know. Take pride in them. Own them. Show no regrets."

John looked passed the Dominatrix towards Sherlock, keeping his eyes on his face. He could feel his own pulse speeding up and he knew his pupils were dilated. There was no doubt the detective would observe it, no doubt at all. The doctor forced himself to observe Sherlock... all over. The signs of arousal were quite clear, the detective's cock was semi hard and getting harder by the moment. John stood a bit taller, his back ramrod straight.

"You're a good man, aren't you, John?" Irene held up a finger to stop him from answering. "Oh, you are. And you always make sure that you're good at what you do. That will serve you well as a Dom. You need to be confident and proud of what you can do to your sub." Irene took John by the arm and walked him over to stand in front of Sherlock. "Embrace what you are. Tell your sub to kneel for you and expect him to do it. Make him do it if he doesn't."

Captain Watson made an abrupt appearance. "On your knees, Holmes!" he barked in a forceful, sharp tone.

The detective's knees buckled and he hit the floor hard, settling into a kneeling position. The expression on his face was confused at finding himself on the floor.

"That, John, was excellent." Irene ran her tongue over bright red lips. "Please have a seat with me and we can talk about a few tedious, but necessary details. Sherlock will be fine where he is, don't you think?" The corner of her mouth quirked up into a smile as she and the doctor sat on the nearby sofa.

Kate entered the room bearing a tea tray. On it were two cups of tea, biscuits and a bottle of water. She set the tray down on the coffee table and started to leave, but at a gesture from the Dominatrix, she straddled Irene's lap and let herself be kissed long and slow. When she got back up again, Kate was breathless and a bit dishevelled. She left the room with a smile.

John's eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. "Ahem. You said we need to talk about details," he squeaked out.

Irene threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, John." She ran a hand along his thigh. "If that startles you, I'll have to throw a couple of private parties to get you used to the scene before we go on an outing to a club. Anyway, we need to talk about limits and safe words."

The doctor understood immediately what she meant. With a snort, John looked at the kneeling detective. "He'll say he doesn't have any limits."

"And doesn't need a safe word," Irene said frowning. "We can work without limits, so long as he has safe words he can use. And signals."

"I don't need any of that," Sherlock protested.

"Holmes! Quiet!" John snapped at the kneeling man. "If you don't agree to safe words and signals, we go home now." He waited and, when there was no further outburst, asked Irene, "What do you suggest?"

The Dominatrix couldn't help but to stare at Sherlock. "Green for everything is okay, yellow for he needs a break, and red for full stop. If he can't speak, he snaps his fingers and everything stops until you can ascertain if he's at yellow or red."

"Sherlock, that sounds simple enough. Nod your head if you agree," John ordered.

At Sherlock's nod, Irene gave her most predatory smile. "Good. Now we can get to the fun stuff."


	4. Chapter 4

Irene stood and walked over to Sherlock. She started to reach out and stroke his strong, pale arm.

"No!" John barked. "Not... yet. You can't touch him yet." He'd have to talk to Sherlock about that later tonight when they were alone. He wouldn't let the Dominatrix touch him without Sherlock's explicit verbal consent and only after a long conversation on the matter.

Irene's bright red lips turned down into a pout. "At least you didn't say never," she purred into Sherlock's ear as she looked seductively at John. She straightened up. "I was going to ask what you planned on calling your sub - boy, toy, pet - but I believe Holmes works very nicely for the pair of you. It fits in well with the whole ex-army thing you have going."

"Is it customary to talk like he's not even in the room?" John asked rather hotly.

"Oh, my, yes. He's merely a plaything. Furthermore, he _likes_ it." Irene looked pointedly at Sherlock's hard and leaking cock.

The doctor's eyes widened and he stepped close to his boyfriend. He couldn't help himself. John crouched down in front of him and grasped Sherlock's cock in his left hand and stroked it slowly. "Is she right? Do you like it? This dehumanisation? Being treated like a toy?" He gave the detective's cock a light squeeze.

Sherlock blushed, the bright red creeping across his cheeks and down his neck, over his chest.

"I think I'd like a verbal response, Holmes!" John barked. He was amazed when he saw the detective's pupils dilate further and felt Sherlock's cock give a twitch of clear interest.

The detective's voice actually trembled when he responded. "Yes, John, I... I like it."

John grinned. If Sherlock liked it, then, _Christ_ , he liked it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, this whole Dom/sub thing. He looked up to see Irene smiling at him.

"I see you're starting to understand. This is but the mearest tip of the iceberg." The Dominatrix gazed into John's dark blue eyes. "You've got questions."

"What else is customary?" John gave the detective's cock one last, loving stroke, then let it go so he could stand.

Irene started to walk from the room. "Why don't we move this along to the playroom and you can find out? But..." She took off her jacket and started unbuttoning her shirt. "Subs in training don't wear clothes in my house. No one wears clothes in the playroom, except on special occasions. So, clothes off, Doctor Watson."

The doctor threw his shoulders back and stood straight as he began to undress. **Challenge fucking accepted** , he thought to himself. When they were both completely unclothed, Irene's hot gaze raked over him and it felt much like Sherlock's - penetrating and measuring. She didn't even flinch at the sight of his scar, rather, she seemed fascinated by it.

"Very nice, Doctor," she growled. "Now if you'll just have your pet follow us..." The Dominatrix swept from the room, expecting them to follow.

John snapped his fingers and gestured for Sherlock to follow him as he, too left the room. The detective started to get to his feet, causing the doctor to look back and bark, "Crawl, Holmes!"

They could both hear Irene's tinkling laugh float to them from down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock flushed red at Irene's laughter. He stood and brushed passed John, walking down the hall and into the playroom. The doctor followed him with a very dangerous look on his face.

"Oh, you naughty boy." The Dominatrix gave Sherlock a one sided grin. "If Kate did that, I'd slap her with a needle. When she woke up, she'd be in a very uncomfortable position indeed and it would only get worse from there."

John leaned on the doorframe, annoyed and no little embarrassed, his arms folded across his chest. "No drugs. You are never to use drugs on Sherlock ever again. He's a dormant addict." The doctor shifted his glare from the detective to Irene just long enough to make his point. "But this sort of behaviour wouldn't be accepted at Abandon, would it?" He stepped into the room and somehow managed to loom over the taller man. "I have no objection whatsoever to making things uncomfortable for you, Holmes. We do have to practice so we can blend in naturally, after all."

Swallowing hard, the detective started to regret his actions, but he gave no other outward sign of it.

"I suggest my favourite tool, the riding crop." Irene picked one up from a nearby table and swun it through the air with a whistling sound. "Have him bend over that bench there and I'll instruct you in how it's done."

Still looming, John met the detective's eyes. "Give me a colour, Holmes."

Sherlock lifted his chin in a haughty expression, refusing to show his nervousness. "Green." On legs that felt like rubber, he went and bent over the bench gracefully.

Irene and John walked over and stood behind the detective. "It's all in how you swing the crop and in the aim. You want to leave nice parallel stripes on that pretty, pale arse. I won't actually hit him, I'll leave that pleasure to you." The Dominatrix settled the riding crop across the swell of Sherlock arse, then brought her hand back, bringing the crop down with expert aim. She stopped just short of striking flesh and grinned up at John. "Like that, of course, you might want to steady yourself by putting your free hand on his back." Whispering in John's ear, she suggested, "Tell him he's earned 20 strikes."

The doctor nodded his understanding. "Holmes! You've earned yourself 20 strikes of the riding crop for disobeying me. Remember your safe words, but only use them if you must." He rested his hand on Sherlock's back, drew back his left arm and brought it down hard, leaving a perfectly straight line across the sub's sit spot.

Sherlock's eyes flew open as a line of pain blossomed across his arse. It mixed oddly with a jolt of pleasure as he rocked forward and rubbed his cock against the bench. He needed John to do that ag... "Ah!" It absolutely, unequivocally hurt. His cock rubbing against the bench said he liked it. The two sensations blend... "Oh! Ow!" The detective cried out in pain with each strike even as his body sang with pleasure. He could feel how hard his cock was, it was absolutely leaking. This wasn't normal, was it? How could he hide this from John?

When he had finished delivering the punishment, John tossed the crop aside and urged a resisting Sherlock to sit up. When he finally convinced him to, he wiped tears from the detective's face.

It was Irene who noticed Sherlock's strong erection. She cleared her throat. "Dear me, John, but I don't think that was an effective punishment at all."

The doctor looked at her in confusion, then followed her gaze to Sherlock's hard and leaking cock. When his eyes fell on it, the detective tried to cover it with his hands. John grabbed his wrists and pulled them away so he could get a good look at it. "Well, bloody buggering fuck. Who would have thought?"


	6. Chapter 6

Irene picked up the discarded riding crop and played with it for a bit before dropping ot back to the table. "It occurs to me that you boys need time alone to talk. I think, John, that you've been lured here under a false premise." The Dominatrix turned and left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving them alone.

The doctor looked at the closed door rather than at his beloved because he knew, he just knew that he had been played. The only question was what part of all of this had been the master move on Sherlock's part. John thought back to the beginning. The case was real enough, people were dying and the need to get inside Abandon as a couple was even plausible. How had the conversation gone?

_John: Look, Sherlock, unless you've been holding back with me, neither of us know anything about being a Dom or a sub. We wouldn't blend in._

_Sherlock: A what or a what?_

_John: Just what do you think a BDSM club is?_

_Sherlock: A sex club, obviously. People go there, mingle, go back to private rooms and shag._

_John: You haven't even bothered to Google it. You go do that, okay, babe._

_Sherlock: Oh, Perhaps you're right._

The complete arse! And he had fallen for it. John turned and glared at the detective. "You!" He pointed a finger at Sherlock. "You knew exactly what we were getting into. For fucks sake, you knew that Irene was a Dominatrix and what that means. In fact, you wanted this. You've been waiting for a case like this for ages!" The doctor stood and paced away from his beloved to look out a window. Trying to stay calm, John asked, "If this is something you've wanted, why didn't you just ask.

In his meek, I've made John angry, please don't be angry John voice, Sherlock said simply, "You might have said no."

"I might have said no," John said quietly, then he repeated it louder, "I might have said no?!" He went over and grabbed Sherlock by the curls. "Well this is me saying yes." He dragged the detective to the corner. "And this is me punishing you. You will stand in that corner while I go get Irene. She and I will plan your training from here and, unless I hear your safe word right this minute, I'll let her touch you however she pleases, I might even let her touch me, but only if we're both in the room with her. No safe word? Good." John slapped Sherlock on the arse. "Don't move."

The doctor crossed the room and opened the door to find Irene and Kate talking in hushed tones. "I've put the git in the corner for now. I thought we could plan what to do with him. One thing, I do believe he owes you an apology and he'll give it to you however you like as I've lifted the ban on touching."

"Really?" Irene quirked an eyebrow. "Don't worry, Doctor, I won't ask for anything too trying for your pet. I wouldn't want to break him, but I would like to play with him a bit before we get down to making our plans. I'd like to wring that apology out of him, so to speak."


	7. Chapter 7

Kate flashed Irene a questioning look.

"Oh, no, sweet Kate. You can't watch this time." Irene ran har hand along her sub's arm in a caress. "Maybe in a few days, you can ask Doctor Watson nicely and he'll let you." She dropped her hand and entered the playroom with John close on her heels. As they approached the detective, the Dominatrix gave a crooked smile and fell back so John could approach him first.

The doctor put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder and spun him around. He wasn't a bit surprised that the detective looked anywhere but at him. "Holmes," John said in a commanding tone of voice, "I'm handing you over to Irene." Sherlock's eyes shot up and he looked at John at last in clear panic. The doctor cupped his boyfriend's cheek. "I'll be right here, I promise, but you do owe her an apology. I want to watch you give it to her... see what I can learn. Now that I know the entire truth about why we're here, well, I have a feeling I'm going to need to learn everything I can." John still felt a bit of unease, so he asked, "Colour?"

Sherlock blinked rapidly as he looked, dazed, into the deep blue pools of John's eyes. "I... Green," he managed. The detective had wanted this for so long, John taking control. He wasn't about to throw it all away now. Whatever Irene did to him, with him, it would still be John in control. A tiny shiver of anticipation and dread ran through him as John nodded and stepped back.

Irene stepped up to take the doctor's place. "I told John I would wring an apology out of you, but I want to hear you apologise now, Sherlock. Go ahead." She licked her red lips. "You can do it."

The detective looked passed Irene to his boyfriend as if begging for help. John simply raised a single eyebrow from where he was now sat on the sofa.

"I apologise that I arranged this under false pretences," Sherlock finally said, his tone clipped.

The Dominatrix snapped out a hand and grabbed the detective by the bollocks and started backing up towards the sofa. When they got there, she spun him around and pushed him down onto the black leather next to the doctor and pushed Sherlock's legs apart, standing between his thighs. "Now, let's see if I can't get you to be a bit more sincere. And Sherlock, when you address me, it will be as Mistress. Don't forget."  
Irene settled herself on her knees, then she glanced sideways at John. "Would you mind..." She reached out and took the doctor's hand, placing it on Sherlock's thigh. "That's better." The Dominatrix grasped the detective's semi-erect cock in her hand and teased it gently. "I'm going to make you squirm, Sherlock Holmes, and John and I are both going to watch." She ran her thumb over the head of his cock, the bright red of her manicured nails matching that of her lips exactly.

Sherlock's cock was fully erect and heavy in Irene's hand within moments and she started stroking him insistently. Her goal wasn't to stretch out the initial pleasure, but to get him to the brink as soon as possible. The Dominatrix watched Sherlock's face closely for the signs of impending orgasm. When she saw them, she stopped all movement and squeezed the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. Irene did this several times, feeling John's gaze flick from Sherlock to her, she smiled at him. "Edging works wonders on a sub." She gave him a cheeky wink.

Sherlock's hands were fisted at his sides and his head thrown back. "Please."

"What was that?" Irene asked sweetly.

"Please, Mistress." Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut. "It's too much."

"Mm, better." Irene slowed the motion of her hand. "Now apologise to me properly and to John."

"I... I'm s... sorry I lied." Sherlock's eyes flew open and he gasped. "I, ah, I should have told you both th... the whole truth, Mistress. John. Pl... please." The last word was a broken plea.

"Oh, good boy." The Dominatrix started pumping her hand again and teasing the head of his cock. This time, she didn't stop when his orgasm threatened, instead, she stroked him through it, completely unbothered by the spurts of come that shot over her fist and got everywhere. Even as Sherlock collapsed in relief, Irene looked at John and said, "That, I believe, was a sincere apology and... unless I missed my count, not only did he beg twice, but three times."


	8. Chapter 8

Irene stood and looked at John. "There are some hot, damp towels over there in the warmer. I suggest you clean him off and get him into bed. You can use the one in the middle of the room. It's quite comfortable. I know we didn't do much, but as it's his first time, a bit of aftercare is called for. Keep him warm. Hold him. When he's ready for it, have him drink the water that's on the bedside table. It's good to get into these habits now."

John frowned. "And what about you?"

"I'm getting a shower, you silly boy." The Dominatrix winked and walked from the room, calling for Kate.

Taking a deep breath, the doctor went and got a towel from the warmer. As he walked back to his boyfriend, he noticed that Sherlock wouldn't look at him. That would never do. He sat down next to the detective and lifted a large hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle gently before turning his hand over and kissing the palm. "Everything is fine. We're fine."

Sherlock dared a brief glance at John's face. He felt guilty, despite his earlier thoughts. He had come with someone else's hand on him, someone besides John. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

John knew what his boy was thinking. He stopped that line of discussion with a kiss. "You didn't do anything I didn't allow. Don't start questioning me now. Let me be your conscience and your guide. And," the doctor gave a little laugh, "let me take care of you." He could feel Sherlock relax, much to his relief. "It was absolutely beautiful, watching you come after being denied so many times." Ever so gently, John starting cleaning up the drying come that clung to his boy. "I liked it." He paused and looked at Sherlock's blushing face. "See, it really is alright. And I took notes." He tapped his temple. "In my Mind Bedsit."

At that, the detective snorted a laugh and everything was suddenly okay between them. He took John's hand when it was offered and let him help him to his feet. The bed he was being led to did look comfortable. When the doctor pulled back the covers and they slid into bed together, he gave a sigh of contentment. The thread count of the sheets had to be at least 1500. Sherlock slid over, making room for John. He gave another happy sigh when John spooned him from behind, wrapping his arm around him.

Sometime, the doctor had grabbed the bottle of water. "Take it," John said, waving it in front of Sherlock's face. "Drink as much as you can."

The detective took the bottle and eyed it as well as the straw that was sticking out the top. He wasn't particularly thirsty, but he drank about half of it in one go before stretching a long arm out to set it on the bedside table. "John? Are you still angry that I didn't just ask?" Sherlock actually sounded shy and a bit nervous about the answer.

"I'm not angry." John kissed the pale shoulder in front of him. "Maybe I'm a bit... regretful that you were afraid to ask, but I get it. You were worried that I wouldn't be into all of this." The doctor kissed him again. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure I won't like it all, but I damned well like some of it. I certainly like the power play and I don't mind giving you what you need." He kissed and nipped at Sherlock's shoulder again. "We'll learn what we like together."

"Mm, together," Sherlock agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock woke, having drifted off to sleep in John's arms. He lay there, thinking, wondering how far this would go. His reaction to the riding crop had been anticipated, but the actual experience... he was getting hard again. The detective tried to will it away with little success. When John's arm tightened around him, Sherlock gave a gasp.

The doctor moved his hand lower in a casual movement and discovered Sherlock's predicament. "Really?" He gave a little laugh. "What brought this on?"

Sherlock shook his head.

"Holmes!" John said warningly.

"I was thinking about earlier. You and the riding crop." The detective could feel his face burning.

"Mm." John nosed at Sherlock's nape. "Why don't we get up and see what else you like. I'm sure Irene won't mind helping us figure that out."

The detective rumbled a laugh. "I'm sure you're right. She does seem to be enjoying herself." He rolled over and kissed John, feeling much more like himself. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," John warned as he pulled Sherlock from the cocoon of bedclothes and dragged him across the playroom. "I want to have more fun. We're going to find Irene."

They found the Dominatrix in her living room. Kate was massaging her feet and listening to what must have been an amusing story because she was laughing cheerfully.

John cleared his throat. "We could come back later if it's a bad time."

Irene stood and gave Kate a hand up. "Oh, no. If it were a bad time, you'd know it. How's our new sub doing? Has he recovered from his little ordeal?"

"I'm fine," Sherlock responded without thinking.

"Tut-tut, my dear boy, I wasn't speaking to you. That would get you in no end of trouble at Abandon. And it would reflect so badly on your Dom." The Dominatrix glided over to stand next to John. "Doctor, why don't you ask Kate what happens when she speaks out of turn. She's free to answer all your questions."

"Um, Kate. What _would_ happen?" John was more than a bit curious.

Irene's sub gave him a winning smile. "Mistress would use pegs on me. She'd leave them on until I couldn't stand it another moment, then she'd start pulling them off." Kate gave a shudder. "It hurts like hell, sir. I highly recommend it for your own sub."

John scrubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Right. Thanks." He turned to Irene. "Where do you put the pegs?"

She leaned in and husked, "Simply everywhere. The best places are the places you would _never_ want them. I could watch while you do it. Give you pointers, as it were."

John took Sherlock's hand and pulled him towards the playroom. "That would be delightful. Would Kate care to watch?" He grinned as the detective's grip became almost painful.

"I think she would love to." Irene hugged her sub to her side and they followed.

In the playroom, Irene fetched a bag of wooden pegs and handed them to the doctor. She admired the way he already had Sherlock standing with his feet shoulder width apart and his hands behind his head. "You're a natural, John."

John smiled as he took the bag of pegs, then he turned to study his sub. He placed a peg on Sherlock's right nipple, smiling at the small gasp his boy let out as the peg bit into his flesh. John played with the peg a bit before placing a second one on his boy's other nipple. The next peg made him pause.

"Go ahead," Irene coaxed, "put it right on the end."

John took the peg and closed it over the tip of Sherlock's cock, pinching the foreskin closed. Sherlock winced, but didn't use his safe word. "Amazing." The doctor was emboldened by his boy's reaction and began placing pegs everywhere he could find a fold of flesh to pinch. He ran a line of them along Sherlock's cock which was half hard, then he attached several to his scrotum so that it looked like a spikey ball.

Sherlock felt like there were little points of fire all over him and the pain seemed to grow with the passage of time, but he knew how this worked, at least in theory. It was going to hurt a hell of a lot worse when the pegs came off.


	10. Chapter 10

John looked deep into Sherlock's eyes. They were deep pools of black surrounded by silver. Ever so slowly, the doctor reached out to remove the peg from his boy's right nipple. Sherlock gave a gasp and shut his eyes tight. In response, John leaned over and kissed the reddened and obviously aching nub, soothing it with his lips and tongue.

Behind them, Kate took Irene's hand and quietly said, "Red. We shouldn't be watching this. Definitely red."

The Dominatrix looked at Kate with disbelief. 

"Please, Irene," Kate begged. "It's too soon. Red."

Irene wound her arm around her sub's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright, dear. We'll leave them alone." With that, they slipped quietly from the room.

Neither man noticed, not then. They were too engaged in one another. John removed each peg. The pained locations he could easily reach with his mouth, he soothed in the same manner as the first. The others, he soothed with his fingers and palms, gently massaging the ache away. He felt connected to his boy... his beautiful, brilliant, amazing boy. He felt connected to the most important person in his life, the one person he could never live without. "I love you, Sherlock Holmes," John said as he worked.

For his part, the detective felt cared for in a topsy turvy way. Every time John pressed his lips to him, it felt like worship and changed the pain to pleasure. He wanted it to last forever, the doctor's lips and hands on him, but eventually all of the pegs had been removed. Sherlock reeled as John kissed his way back up his body and finally their lips found one another in a deep, passionate kiss.

John pulled back and, himself dazed, looked at Sherlock in wonder. "Are you my perfect, amazing boy? Can I call you that, you brilliant man?"

"Only you," Sherlock gasped, still floating what seemed a million miles above the earth. "No one else can." He swayed towards John who caught him and lifted him in a bridal carry.

"Let's get you dressed and go home. I think we've both had enough for one day." John looked at his sub fondly, his heart swelling with love and a desire to protect him.

"Mm, nope." Sherlock rested his head on the doctor's shoulder. "We'll be staying here for two weeks. Your bags were in the car. I'm sure they're inside now."

The detective sounded so dreamy and relaxed that John couldn't find it in him to be cross. He walked over and opened the door to the playroom awkwardly.

Kate was waiting outside. "I'll show you to your suite." She led the way casually. "I prepared a meal for you to share before you turn in for the night or... whatever." She looked over and shined a smile in their direction. It wasn't as predatory as Irene's would have been. She stopped outside a pair of ornate doors and pushed them open. "If you need anything, just buzz." She pointed to a button by the door. "I'll be happy to get you anything you need." Kate winked at John. "And I won't let Irene bother you too early."

"But-" John looked at her confused.

"Don't you know? When there's love between a Domme and her sub, the sub is the one in control." Kate gave him a serious look. "Just like Sherlock is the one in control. We'll talk about that tomorrow if you'd like. I can explain."

John set Sherlock on his feet and held him steady. He thought he understood what she was saying, at least in part. "Yeah. That would be good. Ta."

Kate backed through the door and shot them one last smile. "Night."


	11. Chapter 11

John woke with Sherlock's arms around him. He was playing little spoon to the detective's big spoon. He had to stifle a giggle because he didn't think the idea would go over well with Irene. Too bad. He liked being the little spoon. John snuggled back into the detective a bit more and enjoyed the peace of the morning.

Sherlock gave a snuffle, then woke. He kissed the doctor's shoulder. "Good morning."

Rolling over, John kissed him on his collarbone. "Good morning back."

"I believe it would be best if we shower and dress soon," Sherlock advised. "I expect Kate to arrive with breakfast within the next 45 minutes."

This was good, John thought. They were still themselves whatever had happened yesterday. They would remain themselves whatever might happen in the days to come. They were merely discovering new facets of themselves to be enjoyed. "Mm, right. Together, then?"

"Together," Sherlock agreed.

They showered, taking pleasure in washing one another. John let his doctorly instincts come out and he checked Sherlock over to be sure he hadn't done any true damage to him.

"I should have done this yesterday," the doctor berated himself. "Bloody hell, and I call myself a doctor."

"I'm fine," Sherlock reassured him. "If I hadn't been, I would have used my safe word."

John started washing the detective's hair. "But would you? Really? What if your wires get crossed and you can't tell I'm causing you damage." He shook his head emphatically. "No, no matter how much I might enjoy what we do, I've got to take responsibillity for your safety."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but didn't argue as he washed John's hair in turn. If he was honest with himself, he could well imagine becoming drunk on the heady elixir of pleasue/pain that John could provide.

After rinsing off, they each finished getting ready for the day. Sherlock, of course, didn't get dressed, John, however was quite surprised when he found not his clothes, but black leather trousers, a black form fitting shirt and heavy black boots. "What the fuck?"

The detective's eyes danced. "It seems Irene wants you to look the part. I expect this is the type of thing you'll wear to Abandon."

"Oh, really? I don't think..."

"John, I want to see it on you. Please." Sherlock wrapped his arms around the doctor from behind. "Please. Sir," he purred into John's ear. He smiled when he felt John give a little shudder.

"Alright, Holmes." John emphasised the mode of address. "Come around and stand in that corner. No, the one away from reflective surfaces. Now turn your back on me. You'll have to wait until I'm fully dressed to see how I look." He waited until Sherlock had done as ordered, then dressed. Checking himself out in a mirror, the doctor decided he didn't look bad, not bad at all. He faced Sherlock. "Alright, you can look."

The detective turned around. The effect of seeing John dressed as he was was immediate. Sherlock's pupils dilated, his pulse raced and his cock stirred in interest. "John, you look. Oh, God."

"Go ahead, my gorgeous boy, tell me. Do you like it or should I refuse to wear it?"

"Ungh." The detective went to his knees and crawled over to John. He wrapped his arms around the doctor's thighs and nuzzled at his crotch. "I like it. Definitely." He inhaled deeply the scent of leather and his eyes fluttered closed.

There came a knock at the door and Kate called out, "I've brought you breakfast if it's safe to come in."

John looked down at Sherlock and smiled. "Come in. It's safe enough."


	12. Chapter 12

Kate swept into their room, pushing a cart that was laden with food. She didn't even blink at the sight of Sherlock on his knees, his face turned to John's leather clad crotch. "Good morning. Don't let me interrupt."

John took a step back from the detective and gestured that he should move with him towards Kate. "You're not interrupting. This looks wonderful. Thank you."

"It's no trouble." She started to go, pausing to add, "Take your time. Irene likes to sleep in. Enjoy the house and its amenities. Just don't try anything you're not ready for. If you need anything, let me know."

"Um, wait." John looked at Sherlock, then back to Kate. "What you said last night... Do you have time to explain it now?"

Kate gave both men a bright smile and pulled up a chair. "If you like. But you should both eat while I talk."

Sherlock looked oddly indecisive for him, as if unsure whether to stand or not. Kate noticed.

"Everything is made to be eaten by hand. At the club, subs are hand fed by their Doms with the subs kneeling at the Doms' feet."

The doctor shook his head. "I don't think we need to..."

"We should practice so it looks natural," Sherlock disagreed. He actually rather liked the idea of John feeding him. It didn't sound boring.

"Alright," John agreed readily. He pulled up a chair for himself, then looking around, grabbed a small cushion from the sofa and tossed it on the floor nearby as he took a seat.

Kate smiled as Sherlock crawled onto the cushion and knelt at the doctor's feet. "See what I mean? That was a little more blatant than what I was referring to, but it serves as an example. You didn't want to feed him, John, but Sherlock asked you to and..." She gestured to them. "Well. There you are. And I can tell you would never do anything to Sherlock that was truly against his will. All he ever has to do is use his safe word and you'll stop whatever you're doing, just like Irene. Isn't that right, Sherlock?"

"Of course it is. I can trust John completely." Sherlock leaned against the doctor's leg and looked up at him. "I do trust you. You understand that?"

"I... yes, but I'm just now realising how much." John cupped Sherlock's cheek.

"I don't think you do, even now," Kate challenged gently. "When you have Sherlock bound and completely at your mercy and you're standing over him with a cane in your hand, then you'll understand."

John swallowed hard. "I don't know..."

"Yes you do," Sherlock disagreed. "You know you want to try it all. You want to find out how we both respond as much as I do."

God help him, he did. Kate was right, as long as Sherlock asked for it, he would give. If Sherlock ever wanted it to stop, it would. "You're right." John gave a self conscious laugh. "But then, you always are."


	13. Chapter 13

It was late on the third day of John and Sherlock's visit with Irene. The detective was knelt between John's thighs, his head rested back against his groin. They both had a proper view of the room and the two women across from them. Kate was knelt at Irene's feet in a similar fashion. It said a lot that the doctor was no longer distracted by either woman's nudity.

Irene idly stroked her sub's hair as she regarded the two men. "You've both done well and have the basics down. I think it's time for a test run."

John's hand tightened in the detective's curls. "Do you think we're ready?"

Tipping his head back, Sherlock looked up at the doctor. He was starting to think of him as his Dom. "We're not ready for the club, John, but as I recall, that's not what Irene has in mind."

They might be in the play room, but this was a casual conversation and the subs were allowed to speak their minds.

The Dominatrix smiled. "That's right, Sherlock. I've arranged a little party. Three other couples will be joining us tomorrow evening. Kate and I will watch you both and see how well you do." Her hand wandered down to Kate's shoulder and squeezed. "We'll see how well you carry yourself around the others, how you handle the incidental touches and the casual play." Irene grinned wickedly. "And each couple will be expected to put on a performance piece. It doesn't have to be complicated. I can help you come up with something suitable."

John shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He had got used to being around Irene and her sub, but he wasn't sure how he felt about being around other couples. He stroked his boy's hair to soothe himself. "What do you think?" he asked the detective.

"Green," Sherlock said with a cheeky smile, "sir."

The doctor laughed nervously. "Of course you'd say that. You love showing off." And, if he was honest with himself, John loved watching him show off. Still... "If it gets too much for you, you have your safe word." John hesitated, then plunged forward. "What if it gets to be too much for me?"

"You can safe word, too, you know," Kate said gently. "Doms do, sometimes, when their subs ask for something they can't give or if something is triggering for them."

"I didn't know that." John had had no idea. He didn't think Sherlock did either or he would have said something.

With a roll of her eyes, Irene agreed, "Yes, but it's not common. Try not to. It would reflect badly on my training abilities."

Kate gave her Dom a loving, but admonishing look. "That's not very nice, Irene."

Irene rolled her eyes again. "I apologise, John," the Dominatrix said with a pout of red lips. "Is that better, dear?" Her sub shook her head ruefully.

The doctor hadn't been listening to their banter. He had been thinking about what would be expected of them at this so called party. "Alright," John said to get the women's attention. "What do you suggest for our performance piece?"


	14. Chapter 14

John was wearing the same black leather trousers, black shirt and boots that Irene had provided a few days ago. Sherlock was wearing nothing, as was becoming the new norm. They were in their rooms, preparing to join the party that was already in progress.

"Ready, Sherlock?" John asked. He sounded nervous even to himself.

Sherlock nodded. "Of course." His voice was rock steady, full of confidence and resolve.

"Right. Shall we?" The doctor held out his arm and Sherlock took it. John had refused to make his entrance with the detective following two paces behind. Irene had suggested this as a compromise.

As they entered the play room, John put on his Captain Watson face. He looked around at the other three couples Irene had promised would be there and smiled. The Dominatrix stood and joined him and Sherlock.

"Everyone, this is the couple I told you about. John and Sherlock. Aren't they just..." Irene licked her lips. "They're well suited to one another and hopelessly devoted, so look, but don't touch." She winked at John. "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my other guests." She pointed to two men. "This is Matt and his sub Chris." Matt was thin with short ginger hair. At his feet, Chris knelt. He smiled up at the newcomers through a dark fringe of hair. The next couple she introduced was a married couple, Karen and Jenna. Karen had voluptuous curves and long golden hair. Her sub, a leggy brunette, was likewise knelt at her feet. The final couple was a thin brunette, Millie, and her boyfriend, David. David sat between his Dom's legs, his curly blond hair tickling her stomach. Each couple gave their greetings as they were introduced, though none stood, given the positions of the subs.

John didn't know where to look at first. All of the guests were distractingly good looking. When he noticed that they were admiring him and Sherlock openly, he decided what the fuck and let his eyes roam where they would. The scenery was nice, definitely, but not as pleasing as his own consulting detective. He took a seat and gently urged said consulting detective to kneel between his thighs. Everything was much tamer than John had expected.

The detective had noticed John's eyes darting around the room. When they lingered a bit to long on Jenna's breasts and David's arms, he had to swallow down a wave of jealousy. He folded himself into the space between the doctor's thighs and leaned back against him, grateful when John's hands found his hair and started carding through it. It helped to relieve some of the jealousy. He knew he was John's and John was his. None of these people could come between them.

Karen spoke up. "Sherlock's such an unusual name, but I feel like I've heard it before."

Chris looked up at his Dom, Matt who nodded, then the sub spoke, "That's because he's been in the news, both him and Doctor Watson. I follow your blog, sir." The sub blushed.

"We both do," Matt amended. "It drives Irene absolutely mad."

The Dominatrix rolled her eyes. "Yes. And if you tell anyone they're here, you'll be black balled from every D/s club in London. Understood?" There was a chorus of 'Yes, Irene' and 'Yes, Mistress' all round the room. "Very good," she said with satisfaction.

John realised he was pulling on Sherlock's curls when the other man let out a soft hiss of pain. He didn't let go immediately, that would have looked odd. Instead he loosened his grip and smoothed down his curls.

"Everone seems shy tonight," the Dominatrix observed. "Kate and I will break the ice. Drink. Eat. Chat." She helped Kate to her feet. "And enjoy the show."


	15. Chapter 15

John had seen the casual interactions between Irene and Kate on a daily basis, but what was about to happen was beyond anything he had dreamt of, at least until Irene's announcement that they would all be expected to perform at the party. Since then, he had been almost guiltily anticipating it.

Irene had rolled the Saint Andrew's Cross to a prominent position in the room and Kate stepped up to it without hesitation. As John watched the Dominatrix buckle bright pink ankle and wrist restraints on her sub, he stroked Sherlock's hair, every now and again, scratching at his scalp.

When Kate was spread wide, John let his eyed rove over her. She really was lovely, something he had tried very hard for the last few days not to notice. Christ, he was getting hard and Sherlock was leaning right there...

The detective turned and looked at his Dom in a pointed fashion. His eyebrow had disappeared behind his curls, but what could have been a cutting glare was tempered by amusement. He placed a kiss on John's thigh, trying to convey his trust in his Dom. Sherlock did trust him, completely. He wasn't in the least bit jealous. Besides, if anyone tried to take John away from him, he'd break that individual in two.

The Dominatrix made a show of clipping the chains that were attached to two clover style nipple clamps to the pink collar that Kate was wearing, then she placed the clamps one by one on her sub's erect nipples. John heard Kate's hiss of pain and looked up just in time to see her break into an aroused smile. He shifted and lowered his hands down to Sherlock's shoulders and ran them up and along his neck. Sherlock would look lovely with a collar, he thought idly. John looked around at the other subs. All of them were collared. How had he not noticed it before? The doctor wondered if it meant something.

The detective found he rather enjoyed the sensation of his Dom's hands around his throat. They were a steady presence, not constricting, simply there. He decided he'd tell John that at the first opportunity. Sherlock gave himself a mental shake and forced himself to pay attention to the two women. Irene had her hand between Kate's legs, massaging her clitoris and making her moan. Boring. He turned his attention back to John and thought about what it would be like when it was their turn to perform. Sherlock found he had to shift a bit, spread his thighs, as the thought made him unexpectedly hard. Hmm. His exhibitionistic streak seemed to be confirmed. He bit back a laugh - that shouldn't surprise anyone.

Kate let out a pained shout as Irene brought a riding crop down across her breasts. John expected her face to be distressed and her face was screwed up, but in pleasure. She cried out each time the Dominatrix struck her which seemed to please Irene. The Dominatrix paused and kissed her sub, squeezing one of her breasts ruthlessly and the doctor couldn't look away. He'd never tried kissing Sherlock whilst he was hurting him. Christ, but his boy would love it.

As Irene worked her sub over, Sherlock grew more and more excited. He couldn't wait to be on the small platform with John and have him doing the things they had planned. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving it a slow stroke. John was so engrossed in the women's performance that he didn't notice. Karen did and nudged the doctor, glancing down at what Sherlock's hand was doing. John pulled his sub's hair and hissed, "Stop that. I'll have to punish you now." Irene had been clear that misbehaviour would not be tolerated. As soon as the performance was over, Sherlock's misdeed would have to be tended to.


	16. Chapter 16

After the two women completed their performance, Irene helped her sub from the small platform to polite applause. A look from the Dominatrix in John and Sherlock's direction showed she had seen the later's indiscretion and she gave the detective a knowing smirk. "What you'll be wanting is under your chair in the black bag. I didn't think he would behave himself his first time in a public setting."

Christ, the doctor thought, how had she had time to notice his sub's misbehaviour? Irene had seemed so engrossed in what she had been doing to Kate. He looked under his chair and found the black bag. Opening it, he drew out a device that consisted of three chains at the ends of which each were clover clamps. John knew exactly what to do with those. He pushed Sherlock away from him. "Turn around and kneel up," he ordered.

The detective scowled at the sight of the device, but quickly wiped it from his face. It was too late, however as not only John had seen it, but Millie had.

"Boy, our demonstration just changed," the doctor warned. "I'll leave it to you to deduce how." He clipped a clamp to each of Sherlock's nipples, then one to his foreskin, pinching it closed. The sub couldn't quite kneel up straight, he had to hunch a bit to keep from pulling on the clamps painfully. "Now turn around and be sociable," John directed.

"Yes, sir," Sherlock said, embarassed. Turning back around was easier said than done. Every movement caused the chains to pull and the clamps to tighten their grip. When Sherlock had managed it, he could no longer relax back into his Dom's touch. That would have pulled the chains too taught for him to bear for long. John, knowing that, moved forward in his seat so he could provide comforting contact.

More than the pain, which Sherlock actually enjoyed at some level, it was the humiliation of being punished in front of the others that got to him. He could feel his face heating. No, it was worse than that. He felt himself flushing all down his neck and chest. The Doms seemed to not pay much attention to his predicament, but the subs looked smug. They hadn't embarrassed themselves or their Doms. The detective vowed to do better. He wouldn't make anymore mistakes tonight and he would make John proud when it became their turn to perform. 

Irene settled her sub on a cushion, gave her a bottle of water to sip and, once assured that Kaye was okay, checked that everyone still had adequaye drinks and nibbles. The drinks were non-alcoholic for at this point. The wine wouldn't come out until everyone had performed. Afterwards, the Dominatrix sat and pulled Kate up onto her lap and held her, kissing her behind the ear.

Matt stood, taking Chris' hand and let him to the platform. He had him lay back on a bench that was elevated at one end so the sub could see everything that was going to happen to him and to provide the small crowd with a better view. The Dom had brought a small case onto the little stage and opened it. He held it up for the audience to see. It contained what the doctor recognised as an e-stim box as used in medical applications as well as a metal ball and a metal rod. John had his suspicions as to what was about to happen and couldn't wait to see the results. More important, he couldn't wait to see how his sub reacted.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt smiled as he strapped a wide belt over Chris' hips, then he spread his legs wide. The Dom played with Chris's hole for a bit, using a special gel to open him up. When hus sub was loose enough, he inserted the round, metallic device, pushing it in so that it sat just where he wanted it. A single wire was left trailing from Chris' hole.

Sherlock looked back over his shoulder, wondering if John knew what Matt had in mind yet. When he did so, he twisted, pulling on the chains and, consequently, the clover clamps at his nipples and cock. Try as he might, he couldn't suppress the pained hiss that escaped his lips.

Reaching down, John gave the chains a tug. "Pay attention. I want your opinion on this."

"Yes, sir."

Matt strapped his sub's thighs down. "I have to help my pet keep still. He gets a bit excited." Next, he cleaned the sub's cock, injected a bit of lube into the tip and placed the sounding rod at the opening of his cock.

The doctor leaned forward and watched with interest, his hands tangling in Sherlock's curls. He was excited to see how this went. The sounding rod slid easily down into Chris' flacid cock. A point that had John curious.

"Chris is a good pet," Matt noted. "He's learned he has to control his erection if he wants me to do this to him. Of course, the first few times, I had to use an ice pack to get things under control." He pumped the sound a few times before letting it seat itself in place, then he coaxed his sub's cock to hardness. Next, he clipped a wire to the sound. Both the wire dangling from Chris' hole and the one attached to the sound were connected to the e-stim box.

"Let's see how high we can take him." With that, Matt turned on the box and dialled it up slowly. He didn't stop until his sub's muscles started to tremble. "Give me a colour, pet."

"Green, sir," Chris panted out.

Sherlock shifted, his cock growing hard, despite the pain where the clamp bit into him. He reached down and grasped John's ankle in a tight grip.

Matt began turning the dial again. "I won't stop until you give me a yellow." As he turned the dial, Chris tried to thrash. He twisted his head side to side and let out incoherent strings of sound.

John looked down at his sub who was gripping his leg even tighter. He thought it was from interest, not fear. He filed that away for future exploration.

Chris gasped out, "Yellow!" As soon as he did, Matt backed off a notch on the machine. The sub settled into pleased, incoherent moans as his Dom began playing with his nipples.

"We made it to 8.5 everyone!" He looked back to his sub. "Do you want to come, pet?" Matt asked.

"Sir! Please!"

Matt turned off the e-stim device and disconnected it, then he removed the sound. Next, he swallowed down his sub and began to suck. When Chris came, Sherlock grunted in surprise. That was something he hadn't expected to see. John noted his reaction and mentally modified their demonstration even more.


	18. Chapter 18

Irene glanced at John to see if he was ready to perform with his sub. The doctor gave the barest of nods, then bent and whispered into his boy's ear, "It's time. Get up there and show everyone in this room how gorgeous you are." He reached around and removed the clamps from Sherlock's cock and nipples so that his sub could stand tall as he walked up to the platform. John couldn't help the fact that he wanted the others to show off his beautiful boy.

Sherlock let out a pained gasp as blood flowed into his nipples and the tip of his cock, but he stood, nonetheless. He could feel his erect cock bobbing as he walked. It was as though it got harder with each step. God, he was such an exhibitionist! As he stepped up onto the platform, John placed his hand on his back, steadying and calming him, for which the detective was grateful.

John positioned his new sub at the right side of the stage, then he stepped over and grabbed a straight backed chair. He set it in the middle of the stage and sat, gesturing his sub over. The doctor grabbed his wrist and pulled Sherlock down across his lap.

The detective gasped at being manhandled so. This wasn't what they had planned. All of a sudden, John's palm came down hard on his right arse cheek, causing the sub to yelp with surprise.

John let his hand rest there a moment, then he began caressing Sherlock's arse. "I know this is all new to you." He slapped the right cheek. "But it's a basic rule." He slapped them each in turn, then let his hand wander over their silky smoothness. "You don't touch yourself unless I allow it." With the Dom's other hand, he turned Sherlock's face so he had to look at the party goers. "Look at them. All of those subs are better behaved than you." John swatted his arse on his sit spot. "All the Doms know what you did." There was another swat. "Now apologise to them for touching yourself earlier during Irene and Kate's demonstration."

"I'm sorry I touched myself without permission, sir." Sherlock's words were barely more than a whisper. Even though he enjoyed being looked at and admired, he didn't enjoy being in trouble like this in front of everyone.

"Louder."

The sub forced himself to speak where he could be heard by all. "I'm sorry I touched myself without permission, sir!"

John looked towards Irene. "Would you like to spank him, Irene? Ten strikes? And ten strikes from your sub, if you will permit it?"

Sherlock gripped his Dom's ankle tightly, but didn't safe word. He wouldn't embarrass them both by doing so.

"We would be delighted," a lecherously smiling Irene said as she stood, assisting Kate to her feet. As she walked towards the platform, she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

John threaded the fingers of his right hand through his boy's curls and lay his left arm across Sherlock's thighs. At the doctor's nod, Irene raised her hand and brought it down on Sherlock's arse. She did it ten times, each blow more powerful than the one before. With each strike, the sub felt himself get impossibly harder. If it had been John doing it to him, he would have come by now. Next it was Kate's turn. She was even more vicious than Irene had been. Sherlock squirmed and cried out, but he didn't try to get away. By the time she had finished, he was sobbing.

As the two women stepped down, John helped his boy to sit in his lap. He could feel the heat coming off Sherlock's abused arse. The Dom wrapped his right arm around Sherlock's chest and kissed his shoulder. "There, there. It's over now." John wrapped his left hand around his boy's cock and began stroking him. "You took your punishment so well and you didn't even try to rub one off on me." John nibbled at Sherlock's neck and kept working over his cock. "Show me you can be my good boy," John growled as he stroked faster. "Come for me, love."

Sherlock went stiff, his cock pulsing helplessly in his Dom's hand. His orgasm seemed to last forever. When it was over, he collapsed weakly into John, grateful for the support. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to move again.


	19. Chapter 19

John held Sherlock on his lap for the rest of the evening. Screw what was conventional, he thought, his brilliant boy, his detective, his love had performed admirably and deserved to be held. He couldn't keep his hands from roaming over the detective's body, either, but he tried to be discreet about it and not detract from the remaining demonstrations/performances. In between them, John couldn't keep his lips off of Sherlock's neck and shoulders either.

After everyone had had their turn on stage, the party turned much more, well, almost normal. Everyone chatted and laughed. Only the subject matter was different than they were used to - favourite sex toys, new bondage methods, that sort of thing. Everyone participated. It was... educational to say the least.

As the party broke up, clothes were donned. John and Sherlock stood to say their goodbyes whilst Irene and Kate walked the other couples to the door. The doctor took his sub's face in both hands and kissed him sweetly.

A few minutes later, their hostesses returned to the room. Kate clapped her hands and hugged them both. "You were brilliant."

"Kate!" Irene barked, causing her sub to jump back and bow her head. The Dominatrix walked over to stand in front of both men. "You, Doctor Watson, did quite well." She glared at Sherlock. "But you, boy..." Irene gave him a crooked smile. "Your mistakes were entertaining and you took your punishment like a true sub. There wasn't a Dom here that didn't want a couple of hours alone with you."

John hugged Sherlock close. "They're not going to get it, are they?"

"No, sir," came the detective's reply.

"It's John, babe. Just John." He kissed his beloved on the cheek, noticing how tired Sherlock suddenly looked. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm completely knackered. Bed, babe?"

The detective nodded, trying to hide how very exhausted he was. "If you're tired, of course, John."

The Dominatrix placed a hand on John's arm. "Why don't the two of you take tomorrow off from training. Have a day just for yourselves." She flashed a smile at both of them, then stepped back. Taking Kate by the hand, she waved good night to the men and left them alone.

As soon as they were alone, Sherlock slumped and leaned on John. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

The doctor hugged his lover. "Christ. You didn't disappoint me, babe. I had to play by the rules. I thought you were magnificent. Did you hate it?" His voice was full of concern and dread.

Sherlock laughed. "No. Definitely not. Disappointing you was the only thing I was worried about. The rest... was good. I enjoyed it. That doesn't disgust you?"

Holding his lover at arm's length, John shook his head. "Bloody hell, Sherlock. I'm still half hard under these jeans. As soon as I get you in bed, I'll have to get a shower and take care of myself.

"I'm not that tired, John." Sherlock smiled at his Dom and reached to cup John's cock. "Let me take care of you. I want to. After what you did for me... Please?"

The doctor knew he should say no, Sherlock was clearly exhausted, but he really, really didn't want to. "Alright," he said, his voice shaking. Sherlock started to go to his knees right there, but John stopped him. "In our room, yeah?"

The detective nodded and let himself be led by John's hand to the privacy of their suite.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as John and Sherlock had returned to their rooms, the detective placed his hands on John's pectorals. "May I undress you, sir," he purred in his most seductive tone.

The doctor didn't give a damn about protocol at the moment, he just wanted to be naked with Sherlock. "Yes, whatever you want, babe."

As the detective started undressing him, he started undressing Sherlock. He thought it had been ridiculous for the subs to get dressed at the end of the party. Well, maybe not for the ones that had to leave the premises.

When they were finally unclothed, the detective started to drop to his knees, but John managed to grab him by the elbows and pant, "Bed." He walked his sub, no his lover, towards their bedroom and they fell onto the bed in a heap of frantically groping hands and mouths.

"Sir..."

"John. Just John."

"Oh, God, John. You're not JUST anything. You are my beloved Dom. I want to suck you, sir. I want to taste you and feel you hard on my tongue." I want to hear you call my name as you writhe and come and I want to know that I did that to you, Sherlock thought, but didn't say aloud. "Please, sir."

"Christ. Alright." The doctor scrambled back on the bed, getting in a better position and propping himself up on his elbows, the better to watch. "Go ahead, my beautiful, beautiful boy."

Sherlock nipped and licked his way up John's inner thighs. Nosing at the doctor's bollocks, he lifted them to the side and licked a stripe along John's perineum. The moans that Sherlock's Dom made were their own reward and he did it again. Next, the sub sucked one of the doctor's balls into his mouth. He sucked on it and rolled it around like it was the largest of marbles. Sherlock was delighted to feel it grow as he played with it and eventually had to release it. He lapped and sucked at John's other ball, already grown large and heavy, then he licked a stripe up his Dom's cock.

Looking up at his Dom, coyly, Sherlock licked his lips. The doctor fell back on the bed and grabbed his sub by the curls. "Don't start being a fucking tease now, boy," John growled.

The detective gave a little laugh, licked the head of his Dom's cock, then swalllowed it down.

"Fucking h... hell. Jesus Christ." John's back arched up off the bed and his grip on Sherlock's hair tightened.

The detective placed his hands on his Dom's hips and set to work in earnest. He sucked and licked with enthusiasm, delighted to see John falling apart beneath him. It didn't occur to him that he had taken control of the situation. All that mattered was that they were both enjoying it. In fact, he was enjoying it so much that he was rutting against the duvet.

Sherlock swallowed around John's cock once, twice, three times and his Dom shot off like a rocket. The sub managed to swallow almost everthing. The detective reached down and finished himself off in a frenzy of motion, then he collapsed on top of John. Languidly, he lapped at the cock that lay just in front of his face, cleaning up the small bit of come that he had missed.

For his part, John had covered his face with both his hands and had started giggling. "Oh. My. God. What was that?" He couldn't get on top of the giggles and soon his chest was heaving with uncontrolled mirth. "I think... I think... I think..."

Sherlock glanced up at him. "I'm not sure you do."

"Shut it, you git." John swatted at him. "I think you just topped from the bottom."

"Is that a bad thing?" the detective asked innocently.

"Mm... We'll talk about that..." Yawn. "Tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, John and Sherlock were twined together in a jumble of limbs. The doctor woke first, Sherlock's soft snoring sounding in his ears. He looked down at the unruly mop of curls that lay just beneath his chin and smiled lazily. His boyfriend was a git. He'd wanted to be the sub last night, but he had unashamedly topped from the bottom. John chuckled, kissed the mess of curls and wrapped his arms around the detective in a more controlled fashion.

Sherlock mumbled something, then looked up at John, his eyes open, but dazed by lingering sleep. "Mm, morning John." His voice was rough from disuse.

"Good morning, babe." John's happy smile grew wider. It wasn't often his boyfriend lingered in bed. "You seem to be feeling lazy today."

"Sore here and there. Tired. Comfy. Don't wanna move." The detective placed a kiss to John's chest, but I suppose we should get out of bed at some point."

"Mm, hm. Irene gave us the day off. You probably want to go out and investigate the case." John sighed. "And you probably want me to go with you." He glanced at Sherlock's face just in time to see a puzzled look cross it before it was swept away by a more neutral expression. The doctor knew immediately what it meant. "Why don't we ask Irene to take us to Abandon and introduce us to the owner and the employees?" he asked pointedly.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience her..."

John started to get out of bed. "I'm sure it won't be an inconvenience. I'll go find us some food and ask her about it if I see her. No, I'll go find her first."

Lunging the short distance across the bed Sherlock grabbed the doctor by the arm. "That's truly not necessary."

"Already been to Abandon, yourself, have you?" John asked, a hint of hardness in his tone. He was daring Sherlock to lie to him, to say yes he had been there. Go ahead, he thought, trying to keep this ruse going.

"John, I... Abandon is... You have to understand..." The detective let go of John's arm and fell back on the bed. Almost instantly, he hid beneath the duvet and made not another sound.

The doctor got up and started getting dressed, the whole time talking to the lump on the bed. "Would you like me to make my own deductions in this matter, Sherlock?" he asked. "If I am the one to say it, it won't be a good thing. Not at all." He finished getting dressed, then went to shave and brush his teeth to give the consulting lump time to think.

When the doctor returned to the room, he heard something like, "Ers o ase," from the direction of the lump on the bed.

"What was that, babe?"

Sherlock peaked from beneath the duvet and repeated, "There's no case."

"As I had come to suspect." John sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. "So you made up the case because you wanted to explore BDSM." He sighed. "You never do anything the easy way. All you had to do was ask."

The detective was disappearing beneath the duvet again. John ripped it off of him and threw it across the room in a fit of anger. "No. You don't get to hide from this. You lied to me. Again. I'm so, so tired of being manipulated by you, Sherlock."

"John, it was never my intention..."

"It never is!" the doctor shouted. He paced around the room like a caged animal, then headed for the door to their rooms. "I need to go for a walk." He jerked the door open, startling Kate who had been pushing a breakfast cart towards their suite. He nodded at her curtly, then he rushed from the house, leaving a bereft Sherlock behind.


	22. Chapter 22

Sherlock waved Kate away, then he closed the door to their rooms. He stood there for a minute in shock. When he finally moved again, it was to locate their bags. He placed them on the bed and opened them. John wouldn't want to stay here any longer. The doctor might not even want to go back to Baker Street with him. After reflecting on that, Sherlock packed his belongings in one bag. Next he started on John's things. He moved at a steady pace, his hands not shaking, until he came to the doctor's oatmeal jumper. When he came to that, he placed a hand on it and froze. Several moments later, he lifted it to his face and inhaled, smelling the scent that was John. Abruptly, the detective's knees gave out and he hit the floor hard. He hugged the jumper to his chest and let out a great sob.

Sherlock looked up at a hand on his shoulder, hoping against hope that it was John. It wasn't. It was Kate. She crouched down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. It was a measure of his distress that he let her get away with it.

"Oh, Sherlock. What have you done?" the sub asked gently. This only made him sob all the harder. "Don't. Don't. Your John will come back to you, I promise. He loves you, dear. Hush." She sat beside him and crushed him to her breast, rocking him. Kate looked up at the sound of a clearing throat. They had been joined by Irene.

"I see we have a very naughty boy on our hands," the Dominatrix, observed.

"Irene, don't be mean," Kate chided. "He's devastated. He thinks John isn't coming back."

Irene rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. You've seen how the good doctor looks at him."

"Remember our trip to Paris, Irene?" the sub asked as she continued to rock Sherlock.

The Dominatrix bit her lip and nodded. She turned and left the room, going to fetch her phone. Once she had it, she dialled John and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

The doctor pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. How had Irene got his number? He shrugged. She was as bad as Sherlock. The thought of his sub made him see red. "Yes?" he snapped into the phone. "What do you want, Irene?"

"I have a very distraught sub on my hands, Doctor Watson," the Dominatrix stated plainly.

John stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll not be made out to be the bad guy here, Irene. He lied to me. Again. You have a very distraught sub? Well, I'm a very angry Dom."

Irene tutted. "I never said you don't have the right to be angry. Of course you do. But he thinks he's lost you. That you're leaving him permanently. I can tell by the way he looks and sounds that that's what he thinks."

"Bloody hell." The doctor stopped and looked back the way he had come. "I'm angry. I just needed to walk it off. I'm not abandoning him forever." He stood there, his head hanging. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I do have a suggestion. Collar him. Come back to the house and I'll sit the both of you down. I'll explain what it means, that it's a commitment as solemn as marriage. He'll have the reassurance that he needs that you'll always come back to him."

"And I set myself up as a doormat? Is that what it means to be a Dom?" He was confused and frustrated.

"No. After you collar him, you punish him for whatever it was he did. But there will be a commitment between the two of you." Irene gazed out the window, remembering when she had collared Kate and smiled. "Trust me, John. Come back and let me explain it to the both of you."

The doctor nodded to himself. "If you think it might help, we'll listen. I can't promise anything more. I'll be back in twenty minutes." He rang off and started walking.


	23. Chapter 23

Irene marched into the room where Sherlock had collapsed into a heap. When Kate looked up at her from the detective's side, the Dominatrix gestured with her head for her sub to move aside. Irene stepped into the space that her sub had vacated. "Sherlock, enough. John is on his way back. Don't make him find you in this state." She nudged him with her toes. "Get up. Make yourself presentable."

Sherlock glared up at the Dominatrix as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't need you to tell me what to do," he growled as he pushed himself up off the floor. He stalked over to their bags and pulled out fresh clothes for himself along with his toiletries. "If you don't mind." The detective waited for Irene to leave the room.

The Dominatrix suppressed a smile. Sherlock wasn't completely broken. Good. It would have been a shame if he had been. "You have about fifteen minutes before he gets back. See that you're in the living room waiting for him when he arrives."

The detective would have liked to be the one leaving the room so he could have slammed the door. As it was, he glared at Irene's back as both she and Kate left the room. He would make himself presentable, but not because the Dominatrix had told him to. He would do it because he owed it to John. Sherlock set about his task and studiously refused to think about what would happen when the doctor returned.

When Sherlock entered the living room, he was well put together, but his expression gave him away. He was even paler than normal and his eyes were rimmed with red. He wasn't a pretty crier.

Kate offered him a sympathetic look to rival Irene's stern one and gave him a glass of water. "It'll give you something to do with your hands," she said gently and guided him to a seat on the sofa.

Shortly thereafter, John came through the front door. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his cheeks were red from the cold. He walked over to the living room door and looked through, unsure what to expect. His anger had cooled on his walk back to Irene's house as he had reflected on her words. He couldn't imagine that his leaving had 'devastated' Sherlock. The detective didn't feel things that way, did he? One look at Sherlock's face told the doctor how very wrong he was. Well, fuck. He moved across the room and stood in front of his boyfriend. "I... Um..."

Irene spoke up. "Have a seat, John." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow until he had complied. "Let's cut through the crap so we can get to more serious matters. Sherlock, John loves you. He'll never leave you. John, Sherlock loves you and he's going to keep fucking things up. It's in his nature. Now would you boys please hold hands at least?"

John looked at Sherlock who, surprisingly, was holding his hand out in his direction. He had expected the detective to puff up and pull his hand away. John felt a bit ashamed. He took Sherlock's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Alright?" When the detective nodded, John let out a sigh of relief.

"Now that we have that bit of sweetness out of the way, I want to explain to the both of you what a collar represents. I'm sure you've both wondered." Irene held out her hand and waited for Kate to take it. The sub normally wore a simple silver chain around her neck rather than a leather collar, but Irene had had her put on her leather collar for this conversation. The Dominatrix settled her sub on her lap and unbuttoned her shirt just enough that her collar was completely revealed. "This," she said, "symbolises commitment. A deep commitment. One that you need to understand and, I believe make to one another. So listen and listen well."


	24. Chapter 24

Irene rested her hands around Kate's neck, caressing her collar. "When I gave this collar to my dear Kate, I didn't do it simply as a sign of possession, though there is an element of that to it. No, when I offered her my collar, it meant much more than that. It symbolised a commitment on my part. I was promising to take care of her in every way, mentally, physically, emotionally. I made a commitment to her not to leave her, not to push her beyond her limits. Most of all, I promised to love her and cherish her as if she were part of me." Kate had turned to look into Irene's eyes with a soft gaze that the Dominatrix returned. "Most people never see that side of our relationship, but it's there." She bent and kissed Kate softly, before looking up at Sherlock and John.

John looked thoughtful. All of those things, the caring for Sherlock, the never leaving him, and, most of all, the loving him, were things he was already committed to. He wondered if his boyfriend understood that. He glanced over at the detective and took in his red rimmed eyes and still tear stained face and realised he probably didn't. It made the doctor incredibly sad. Just as he started to say something, Irene continued.

"Kate, love, would you tell the boys what your collar means to you?"

The sub smiled up at Irene, then turned back to face the two men, her fingers tracing the edge of her collar. "For me, this collar signifies trust. It means that I've given myself to Irene wholly, but it means more than that. Because of it, I know she'll always be there for me, no matter what. I can depend on her to give me what I need, even when I don't always know what that is. It's an enormous responsibility that Irene has taken on, and it leaves me free to go about the business of being me. I promised to be give her all the love and respect she needs to thrive. I think we're a perfect match. I think you are too." She smiled at John and Sherlock brightly, willing them to see it as well.

Sherlock bit his lip as he hugged his knees to his chest. What Kate and Irene had described... it sounded like perfection, but he couldn't ask John for that kind of commitment. The doctor wouldn't want that kind of responsibility for him and, besidesf, John couldn't promise he wouldn't leave. Everyone left Sherlock sooner or later. He looked up in surprise when the doctor spoke.

"Ahem," John cleared his throat. "I want to." He looked at Sherlock with all his love evident on his face. "I want to give you this, babe. I want to offer you my collar." He laughed self consciously. "Not that I actually have one."

The Dominatrix leaned forward and placed one in his hand. "Use this one for now. You can get a more appropriate one later."

John turned back to Sherlock. "Will you wear my collar, Sherlock? With all that it means?"

The detective shook his head. "No, you don't mean it. You shouldn't tie yourself to me like this. You'll want to leave someday. If you promise to stay..."

"No, you complete arse, I do mean it. Everything this collar represents, every promise it entails, I've already made to you. I've made them to you each morning upon waking and each night as I fall asleep. This," he shook the collar, "is nothing more than a symbol of promises already made. Now, admit I'm right and that you need this as much as I do. Accept my collar. Please."

Sherlock looked into John's deep blue eyes and saw the truth of his words there. His eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes. Yes, John. I accept your collar." The detective slid to his knees in front of John and let him buckle the collar in place.

Irene leaned down and whispered into Kate's ear. "That was better than any ceremony." The sub fervently agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

John and Sherlock entered 221B with their luggage. They dropped it by the door. The doctor immediately rounded on Sherlock and pressed him up against the wall, he reached into his boy's shirt and ran his fingers over leather. Sherlock was wearing his new hand crafted collar. They had ordered it days ago and had picked it up on the way home. It couldn't be seen unless he unbuttoned his shirt even more than usual. It was made of black leather and dropped down in front in a deep V. It was symbolic. Any serious play they did would require a more substantial collar, though it could be worn during light play. God, how the detective loved it.

"Now that I've got you home..." John broke off and kissed Sherlock, invading his mouth with his tongue. He kissed the detective so thoroughly that Sherlock's knees went week. If it hadn't been for the Dom pinning him in place, he would have slid down the wall. John realised that and eased him to the floor where the detective ended up kneeling. The doctor reached over and turned the lock, then, voice husky, he said, "Crawl to the bedroom, pet, and wait by the bed. I'll be there soon."

John waited until his boy had disappeared, then he opened one of the bags and took out the presents Irene and Kate had given them before they had left. Grinning wickedly, he went to join Sherlock in their bedroom.

"Up, pet," the Dom ordered. "I want to watch you undress for me."

It was amazing to Sherlock how such a simple command could start his blood heating. He could already feel his cock stirring. The detective slipped his jacket off and placed it neatly on a chair, then he turned and, with suddenly clumsy fingers, he started unbuttoning his shirt. When he had finished, John moved in and slid his hands under the silky material to run them lovingly over Sherlock's chest. The doctor tweaked his boy's nipples just hard enough to earn a gasp, then he slid the shirt from Sherlock's shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

John stepped back with effort. "Continue, pet."

Sherlock's trousers were next. He unfastened the button and zip as he toed off his shoes, then in a single motion, he slipped off his trousers, pants and socks. Tossing them aside, the detective stood, naked, before his Dom, his cock now filled out and flushed.

Hard himself inside his jeans, John shifted his stance. "Tell me what you want, pet. Ask me for it." He waited with anticipation for his boy's response.

Blushing bright red, Sherlock stammered, "Y... your hand, sir, on my arse. Please, sir. I want you to spank me." He squirmed in place at the prospect, then continued, "Then I want you to fuck me hard, sir, if you please." God, he could feel his cock growing harder with every embarrassing word he spoke. Sherlock ducked his head and held his breath waiting to hear his Dom's response.

John chuckled darkly and moved in close again. He cupped Sherlock's face in his hands and kissed him thoroughly. He let his lips wander down along his sub's jaw line, down his neck and along his shoulder. With a nip, he pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. "Over my lap, pet," he said, patting his jean clad thigh.

The detective lowered himself over John's lap with a thrill. He rejoiced in the feel of his cock rubbing up against the rough denim of his Dom's jeans. Wrapping his fingers around John's ankles, he braced himself for the coming onslaught. When the Dom's hand impacted his arse for the first time, Sherlock let out a pained cry of joy.

John rubbed his sub's arse. "Liked that, did you?"

"Mm. Yes, sir," Sherlock said, squirming on his Dom's lap.

"Then thank me, pet," John ordered.

"Oh, sir, thank you."

After that, Sherlock thanked John for every smack to his arse. He rocked over his Dom's lap each time John's hand made impact. The pain felt delicious and was starting to make him feel floaty. When the doctor went from striking him to gently massaging his arse, he didn't notice, just kept rocking over John's lap.

"Pet. Babe. Sherlock." John spoke to his boy until he finally had his attention. "Get on the bed for me, pet. In the middle. On your hands and knees." He steadied Sherlock as the sub followed his instructions, then he stood and quickly removed his own clothing. Before he climbed onto the bed, he grabbed a tube of lube, then he climbed up behind his sub.

"Oh, my beautiful pet. You should see yourself. So eager for me and your arse... It's absolutely glowing red. It must ache something aweful." John reached out a hand to feel the heat coming off the abused flesh.

"It aches wonderfully, sir. Thank you." Sherlock rocked back into his Dom's touch.

John gave it one more swat before opening the tube of lube and slicking up his fingers. He rubbed his thumb and fingers together, spreading the lube around, then he ran his index finger along the crack of Sherlock's arse. He circled the pink pucker of Sherlock's entrance a few times, then he sank his finger into him in one quick push. He smiled when his sub gasped in surprise. The Dom wriggled his finger around inside him for a bit, then added a second finger. John took his time opening his pet up, despite Sherlock trying to rock back on his fingers. To stop him, the Dom placed a hand firmly on Sherlock's hip and held him in place. "I know you're eager, pet, but I'll take all the time I want. You can't rush me."

Sherlock whined, but remained still. He would be good for John even if it drove him mad. He could feel his cock hanging heavy between his legs and he wanted his Dom to be fucking him already. He felt like a taught string, pulled to the point of snapping.

At last, John decided his pet had been prepared enough. He lined his cock up with Sherlock's entrance and thrust in all the way to the hilt. "Oh, God, pet, you feel so good, so hot and tight for me." He immediately started moving, thrusting into his pet's arse with abandon.

Beneath him, Sherlock was lost. Every slap of John's flesh against his sore arse made him gasp and every glide of his Dom's cock over his prostate made him shiver with pleasure. Before long, he was wailing John's name. His entire existence had been distilled down to these moments. Anything that had come before, anything that might come after didn't exist for him anymore. When John's hand wrapped around the sub's cock, tears of pleasure filled his eyes. Oh, how he wanted to come, but he wouldn't, not until John told him he could.

The doctor stroked Sherlock cock in time to his thrusts. Just a few more... a few more and he would be there. He pumped his hips hard a few more times, then called out to Sherlock, "Come for me, pet!" When the detective's orgasm swept over him, he clamped down on John's cock, driving him over the brink to his own orgasm. They rode the aftershocks together, then collapsed forward onto the bed, John resting on Sherlock's back.

"Jesus, Sherlock. I could die that way," John said, satisfied.

"Mm," was the only response.

The Dom kissed Sherlock's sweaty nape. "I'm glad to be home, babe. I'll not share this side of our relationship with anyone ever again. This is for us. I love you so bloody much."

Beneath him, Sherlock smiled. Still a bit floaty, his words came out a bit slurred. "Love you, John."

"Give me a moment, pet, then I'll get up and take care of you properly. I'll always take care of you, just like I promised.

Sherlock smiled wider. He had complete faith in John. His John, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
